New York Competition
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: What happens when the AmDrag and Spidey face off? It only happens here! Find out! Read!
1. Chapter 1

**New York Competition**

_So here's the deal: yes, the individual POVs are short but each person has at least one per chapter and they run right together. And with Kiwi, I added a little spice of Tokyo Mew Mew._

**Chapter 1**

**Jake POV**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I told Haley for what felt the the hundredth time.

"It's not that bad," she countered. We were at this stupid festival for Spider-Man that they held every year. It seems to me just a big celebration for some poser hero who decides to save the day from regular humans. Stopping the Huntsclan and I still don't get any credit for it because I'm a mythical creature. But no, some guy with spider powers can be all that and a ball of fire. Always on the front cover of the Daily Bugle.

"Jakey," Trixie told me. "You look kinda cute." Yes, I even let then talk me into wearing some stupid outfit for the day.

"Oh, shut it," I told her. "Why are we here anyway? This Spider-Man dude ain't that cool."

"I dunno dude. He's kind of like a superhero," said the Great Spudinski. Spud's dream was always to be a superhero so this was a big deal for him.

"And I'm a fish," I said sarcastically. Sometimes it really bugged me that I got no credit from anyone, not even my best friends. "I can kick that spider's butt any day."

There was a guy eavesdropping on our conversation and heard me say this. He turned to me with a cocky, sarcastic smile on his face. "You think so?" he asked. "I can arrange a match."

Haley spoke up before I had the chance to. "You're on. He can take you down any day."

"Without a crowd," I reminded her. Then I lowered my voice. "Haley are you crazy?"

"Hey, you were the one running your mouth off," she told me.

"C'mon Jakey. It'll be fun," Trixie urged.

"Yeah. You can squish him like a bug," Spud encouraged.

"Is it all set?" said the guy impatiently.

"Behind the old computer store tomorrow at 7. Be there." Haley commanded him.

"It's on," he said as he shook hands with Haley and then walked off.

**Harry POV**

I walked back to Mary Jane after making a deal with a little girl to have what looked like her brother to fight Spider-Man. "Who was that you were talking to?" she asked me.

"Some little punk who thinks he can beat down Spidey," I said. "Pete's got somewhere to be tomorrow morning."

"You set him up for a street fight?" She sounded very accusing. "Isn't the whole point of Spider-Man to stop violence?"

"Please. That kid isn't gonna get a bite out of Pete. He's got too much experience and he's older and stronger and Spider-Man."

This girl about no older than those kids came running up to us. She looked kind of frantic and she had the same kind of camera that Pete uses in her hands. She had wavy, waist-length, black hair and very tan skin. She looked a bit Asian so I could only guess that she was a native Hawaiian. "Um, excuse me," she said with a voice littler than she was. "Has either of you seen Peter Parker around?"

"Why are you looking for him?" MJ asked her.

"Mr. Jamison told me to find him to show me how to get good pics of Spider-Man," she replied.

"Good luck with that," I scoffed. "Spider-Man is up on stage right now." That's when we heard it, the faint noise of someone screaming, "Help," off in the distance.

"That's my cue," said Spider-Man. "Gotta run. See ya!" And he swung out on a web faster than he ever has. If I know Pete, he was lucky to have an excuse to get out of there. All the fame gets to his head if he's up there too long.

**Rose POV**

"You won't get away with this!" I screamed at the Huntsmaster.

"But I already have," he said menacingly. "Your little dragon friend will show up any second now."

Just then, Spider-Man came swinging into the alley where I was held captive. "I'm not sure about a dragon. Will a spider do?" With one final swing, he knocked the Huntsmaster to the ground.

At the same second, Jake flew in and freed me with his claws. "I'm sure a dragon will do just fine thank you. Huntsgirl, run!"

"I'm not going anywhere, without him." I said. I opened a portal back to the Huntsclan. "I'm sorry." I stepped through with the Huntsmaster to a confused clan. "He's been hurt but not bad," I told one of them. "Somebody come over here now."

"Right away," said one of them. He and several others ran over.

I slipped out with the confusion and changed back into normal clothes. "Time to get back there," I muttered to myself. I walked out of the alley and ran straight into some guy. "I'm so sorry," I told him.

"It's totally fine," he responded. "Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for asking," I told him. If he was around here, maybe he could have seen what happened. "You haven't seen Spider-Man around here have you?"

"Spider-Man?" he asked like I was crazy. "No I haven't. But I have to go teach some girl how to take a good picture of him."

"Have fun with that," I told him.

"I'm Peter by the way," he said, offering a hand. "Peter Parker."

"The name's Rose. It's nice to meet you. But I have to get going." I had to talk to Jake and thank him for saving me.

"Of course," said Peter. "Well, it was nice talking to you."

"You too!" I screamed as I ran off looking for Jake.

**Peter POV**

I continued walking down the street like I hadn't just met a dragon as Spider-Man. I came across some girl who had this look on her face like she knew me but couldn't think of who I was. "Hi," I said politely.

"Hi," she said. "Wait! You're Peter Parker aren't you?"

"Yes." Jamison said I'd have an apprentice soon. "You must be the new photographer."

"Kiwi," she said, sticking out a hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance.

"Y'know," I told her, "the last new guy turned out to be an enemy of Spider-Man." She looked at me in disbelief. "Yeah, Venom. Too bad. When he wasn't a jerk, Eddie Brock was kind of a nice guy."

"I read about that," she gasped, fitting the puzzle pieces together. "Spider-Man must have a tough job, and you an even tougher one."

"So what do you think? Hero or menace?" The question had to be asked.

"Hero, no doubt. I love him so much."

"Yeah, well he does have a girlfriend."

"That stinks," she giggled. "Do you know who she is?"

I didn't trust her enough yet to tell her everything and anything. I just met her for Christ's Sake. "Uh, no. Spider-Man hasn't told me yet. Well, there's not much I can tell you except be there when he is."

"But how do I do that?"

"Um, if you get good enough at it, it'll be easy," I suggested, totally BSing basically everything I was saying.

"Um okay. Thanks I guess Peter," Kiwi said, uncertain.

"Sure thing," I said and I walked away from her. No more awkward conversations for me.

**Kiwi POV**

"Well that was weird," I said as I was walking away from Peter.

All of a sudden, this Asian kid with black and green hair comes up to me. "What was weird?" he asks.

I'd never seen him before in my life. "Um, do I know you?"

"No," he says. "But you looked like you needed someone to talk to. I'm Jake. Jake Long."

Lao Shi's daughter got married to a guy named Long. "Long huh? Does your grandfather own a computer store?"

"That would be him," said Jake.

"Okay. I stopped by one time and this ugly grey dog almost attacked when I got near the back of the store."

"Fu Dog can be very protective of his space and back behind the curtain is his space."

"Good to know. I'm Kiwi by the way." I looked down at my watch. It was 4:29. Shoot! "And I'm late. I'm sorry Jake. I'll see you around later!" i ran off down an alley way, into the shadows. "4:30, right on time." Instantly, a pair of cat ears grew out of my head. "Why does this always happen at this time?" At that time, Jake and a little girl entered the alley so I hid further in the shadows.

"Jake, you've gotta be careful who you hang out with. Spider-Man now knows about dragons," said the little girl sternly.

"Thanks to you, he's gonna have to fight one anyway," fought Jake. "Why do I have to fight him? Why can't you?"

"Because I'm still in training and you're the American Dragon," said the little girl. "Now Dragon up and get us home. We need to prep you to fight him."

"Fine. Dragon Up!" What happened next was a blur of fire and then where Jake had just stood was a massive, red dragon. "Do you know how long it took me to do that right?" asked the dragon.

"Dragon Up!" There was another swirl of fire and the little girl turned into a little, pink dragon. "I really don't care Jake. I got it my second try."

"Some of us learn slower and I had Grandpa as a master." They both pounded their wings and were in the air.

"The teacher doesn't matter. I'm still better than you!" bragged the little dragon.

"Which is why I'm the Am Drag!" retorted the red dragon.

The minute had passed so I worked on smoothing out my cat ears. "Dragons?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, reuploaded. No more script form for this one… Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

**Jake POV**

"Haley, what do you mean prep?" I asked my little sister while dad was still out at work.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "I mean that you are _so_ not ready to fight Spider-Man," she said.

"I can breathe fire. I think I'm fine."

"And I think you're not. Now let's go."

"Alright," I sighed. She led me outside to a secluded alcove in a back alley. No windows were overlooking it so we could do magical anything we wanted back here. "What can the Spider dish out?"

Haley acted like the total expert on mutant human-spiders. "Well first, he's got his web slinging. If he nails you, you're pretty much stuck. You can't claw or burn those. You just have to let him take you on that."

"Got it, I said. I hadn't known that until just then. "Now what else?"

**Harry POV**

"What do you think that kid is doing right now?" I asked Peter. He was still pissed that I'd set him up for this.

"If he knows what's good for him," Peter said, shooting a web at the wall, "training."

"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked. Peter may be Spider-Man but he still didn't go around beating up kids all day.

"I'm a spider, not a chicken," he replied matter-of-factly. "I'm sure Harry. How old is he anyway?"

"No older than 15 maybe," I said. "He's pretty young. But he looked like he knows Kung-fu."

"Good to know," Peter sighed as he walked out onto his small balcony. He looked down and must have saw something in the alley. "That's the girl I saved earlier, when the dragon showed up."

"Was the dragon gonna, like, attack you or something?" I asked.

"He seemed pretty calm," he said, still looking down. "That's a cool tattoo."

"What is it?"

"It's…" He seemed shocked by it. "A dragon."

**Rose POV**

"This dumb tattoo is going to get me in trouble one day," I grumbled, rolling up my sleeve and examining the dragon that rested there. Jake flew into the alley and over to me. He looked worried. He always worried too much about me.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked in the worried tone I expected.

"I'm fine Jake," I sighed. "But Spider-Man saw all of that. You know the Huntsmaster won't rest until he's either a) discovered your true identity or b) killed you."

"You mean this true identity?" he asked cockily. He transformed back into his human form, the short little Asian boy with black hair and green tips.

I sighed and took off my mask. "Jake, you're going to get yourself in serious trouble one day for doing that wherever."

"We're in a back alley. Who's going to see?" Jake said sounding totally justified. "And I can't do this as a dragon." He stood up on his toes (hey, he's short) and kissed me.

**Peter POV**

"That's the kid!" Harry exclaimed as he saw the dragon transform into a human.

"What do you mean?" I asked. As I looked at the girl she seemed more and more familiar to me. "I know I've seen that girl somewhere before though."

"That dragon is the kid you have to fight," Harry said, saying the one thing I hoped he wouldn't.

"Great job Harry," I said sarcastically. "Set me up to face a mythical creature. I'm probably going to get burned up and die."

"He seems young and careless though," he defended. There was a knock on the door before I could do anything to him though.

**Kiwi POV**

"You will not believe what I just saw!" I burst as soon as Peter opened the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Two dragons," I said, as I watched his eyes grow wide. "A red one and a pink one."

"Two? We just saw the red one." Okay, so my news wasn't that big of a shock for him.

"The pink one looks like his little sister," I said.

"The little girl who made the deal..." Harry mumbled from back inside the apartment.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. I couldn't inquire further though.

"Try to get pictures," Peter said, trying to change the subject. "Maybe we can get Jamison to run them."

"Yes sir, Mr. Parker," I said. If it had to do with my camera I was there. As soon as I got back out to the streets I laughed to myself a little. "Why is everything so weird with Peter Parker and his friends?"

_Sorry. I know this chapter was short but Jake and Haley were hard to build on without me completely messing up or forgetting something._


End file.
